


Metal Gear Revive

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Metal Gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	1. Chapter 1

The Year is 2020 and This Record is being saved as evidence.

 

In 2014 The world lost one of it's greatest soldiers and leaders. The world only knows this man by his Code name... Big Boss.   
A Hero who saved the world more then a few times, the world didn't even know who he was until 2012 when all his information was made public minus a few important details. 

His death is been kept secret and his body has been moved to area 52 located in *Blank* for research. 

In 2015 The Patriots System is completely dismantled.   
Nanomachines are baned by more the 75 counties world wide due to The incident in 2014 know as Liquid Rebellion. 

In 2016 PMC or private military contractors have been forced to scale back their sizes, leading to mass lay offs and dismantling heavy equipment. 

In 2017 The CIA headquarters in Langley is Attacked by a mystery group called XOF.   
More then 200 CIA Agents are killed and thousands of CIA operatives identities are leaked over the internet along with their pictures. 

In 6 months the CIA completely collapses and is discontinued.   
2 months later the US is forced to pull out of more then 20 counties due to strained relations. 

 

In 2018 Relations between North Korea and China turn sour and and North Korea Invades China in a surprise attack on Christmas eve. 

Russia also launches an invasion of its former territories aiming to rebuild it's former Empire. 

The European Union is dealing with a large group of well trained and equipped who have been Targeting vital installations. 

The United States of America is in a state of disarray with it's people not wanting to get involved with anymore world affairs.   
Mass protests and the loss of the CIA.   
The US is unable to get involved with any events outside it's boarders. 

In 2019 an unknown terrorist organization detonates a nuke on an American Submarine killing all US forces on board and contaminating 40 miles of the Pacific Ocean. 

In the wake of said attack, The president of the United States and the Secretary of Defense meet with the joint Chiefs of staff. 

In this secret meeting they all agree that for the good of all American lives and interests in other countries. They reactive Special Forces Foxhound and name David Codename Solid Snake as it's Commander with Hal Emmerich is made the Chief science officer. 

The Reluctant Solid Snake accept the offer and then spends the year recruiting the best soldiers from all branches of the military and even a few from other countries. 

In 2020 Operation Ragnarok is launched.


	2. Chapter 1. Battle Cry.

January 1st 2020.   
6:00 am. 

Aboard Military transport Airplane Codename Nomad.   
20 Foxhound recruits stand in attendance waiting on orders from their commanding officer. 

An older man walks in front of them appearing to be in his late 60s early 70s. He looks a bit uncomfortable and a little angry at the same time. 

The recruits look at him and begins talking to each other, they all heard of the legendary Solid Snake who single handedly beat Big Boss and saved the world as well and stop Liquid Rebellion. 

The Elderly Man looks at the crowd and they all fall silent. 

Snake: Listen up I'm only going to say this once.   
Your here because the world calls for wet work and I'm here because retiring is too much to ask for.   
Now you rookies get your head out of you're asses and pay attention and you might just survive.   
You all heard about all the chaos that's going on in the world and how no one seems to be able to do anything about it.   
Well it's no happening by accident.   
The whole thing was planned out as a last resort by the Patriot system.   
A group calling themselves XOF seems to be carrying out The last will of the system and let me be the first to tell you that isn't going to end well for the rest of us. 

The old man takes a deep breath. 

Snake: Now that's were Foxhound comes in.   
A once disbanded group of highly trained Darker then Black ops soldiers that went on nonexistent missions.   
Foxhound was the child of Big Boss a Hero and villain all wrapped up in one.   
Less then 12 hours ago a Team of XOF agents went into a research lab in Tokyo Japan.   
We have no idea what they're after or how many of them are in there, but we cannot ignore them.   
A 2 man team will be sent in to do some recon to figure out they're numbers and what they are after.   
Once we have that information we will mobilize our forces to take them out.   
Under no circumstances are any of you allowed to interact with the Enemy. This for all purposes is a stealth mission on foreign soil and therefore you're not allowed to leave anything behind. 

 

The Recruits all salute Snake and move out to make preparations for the mission ahead. 

Snake walks over to a young recruit in his late 20s, the young man has brown hair and blue eyes about 6 foot and medium to semi muscular built.   
The young man notices Snake approaching and turns and salutes him. 

Snake: Seems I'm losing my touch. 

Young Recruit: Not at all Sir just got lucky! Seen you moving closer out of the corner of my eye. 

Snake: that's a pretty good perception you got there then. I read your transcripts I got to say I'm pretty impressed and that's not something easily done anymore. Former Army Ranger. You certainly got alot of skills! You maybe be even a little better than me. 

Young Recruit: Not even close Sir! Your skills are even more legendary then The Legendary Big Boss. 

Snake pause for a second before speaking again.

Snake: He was one of the Best warriors of his age maybe even this age too but what really made him formidable was his will power. He survived things that would have killed 100s of men ten times over. Hmmmm but enough about him. Tell me would you like to be apart of the two men team doing the recon? 

The young recruit looks surprised and his jaw dropped, it took him a second to regain composure. 

Young Recruit: Yes Sir!

Snake smiled and nodded. 

Snake: That's what I like to hear. You'll be making a happy jump in 20 minutes, get ready! 

The young recruit looked surprised as he didn't expect to drop off so soon. 

Snake: One more thing. As part of Foxhound tradition you'll be given a code name for this op.   
You will be called from this day onwards Solid Python! Python for short. 

 

Python: Thank You Sir For The Codename!

Snake: Relax Kid it's just a Codename. You'll be partnered up with Boa. I should also tell you again to avoid encountering the enemy remember this is a stealth mission. But I also know that sometimes things don't go as planned and so you have the right to defend yourself but try to do so quickly and quietly. 

Python: I know Sir I'm Ex Ranger. I'm no rookie. 

Snake grins and Pat's him on the back. 

Snake: Your past no longer matters here and that makes you a rookie.   
You're going to find out this isn't like any other unit. 

 

Snake walks off to talk to other members of the operations and get ready for the task set in front of them.

Python wonders around until he sees a Half Japanese half American woman standing alone in the back part of the plane.  
Python begins to work up his courage to talk to her but as he gets close to her. A voice comes over the intercom. 

Snake: Recon Team move to the back of the plane and prepare for jump. 

Python heart drops into his stomach, he never likes this part, took him years to get over his fear of heights. Now he was get ready to jump out of another plane. He puts on his parachute and looks around the back of the plane, he notices that woman from earlier is still standing in the back. 

 

Python: Hey It almost time for the Recon Tell to jump! 

Woman: I know. 

Python: So you might want to clear out!?

Woman: Nope. 

Python: Why?

Woman: I'm Part of the Recon Team 

Python: ..................... Boa?

Boa: Yep. 

Python: Figures. 

Both Soldiers prepare for the jump as the back of the plane begins to open.   
Python begins taking deep breaths and slowly moves to the door. He starts counting down and then jumps, as he is falling he notices Boa is already ahead of him. 

 

Oh great he thought to himself, his partner was more braver then him and probably seen him taking his time jumping, probably thinks he's a rookie too. 

At the right altitude they both pull the cords and the parachute open up. The begin a slow decent on top of the lab.  
Boa lands smoothly while Python hits a vent and trip lands face first on the roof. 

Python: SON OF A BITCH! 

Boa looks at him and shakes her head. 

Boa: Keep Quite.


End file.
